


New Year's Bliss

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Alternate Universe, Celebrity Dean, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Castiel could hear the melody of “Auld Lang Syne” coming from inside the ballroom. He paused in front of the door. “It must be close to midnight,” he noted.“Mhmm,” Dean agreed. “Time to share a New Year’s kiss,” he added with a wink. Castiel could hear his breath catch, and Dean must have heard it too, because he turned back to Castiel and looked at him in question. “May I?”





	

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as he snuck out the side door of the hotel’s grand ballroom and found himself in a small, dimly-lit outdoor courtyard. He glanced around, noticing a large stone fountain that was probably beautiful in warmer months when it was running surrounded by four wrought-iron benches. There were bushes around the outer edge of the courtyard and trellises of ivy were placed sporadically between bushes. As he looked, he found himself wishing he could see it in summer when there would undoubtedly be flowers blooming as well. Right now, however, fat snowflakes were falling gently from the sky, making the ground and everything else sparkle a bright white. Castiel shivered slightly, wishing he had his coat and scarf but thankful that he at least was wearing his suitcoat.

He stuck his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep them from freezing and wandered closer to the fountain. Up close he could see that it was a fairly simple but still beautiful circular tiered fountain with small flowers carved into the rims, and he knew it must look impressive when it was warm enough to run water through it.

Castiel was looking up at the trellises when he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around and saw his new companion – an attractive man around his age who gave him a small wave as he approached Castiel.

“Hey,” the man greeted him cordially. “Uh, you don’t mind if I join you, do you?”

“Not at all,” Castiel said with a welcoming smile. “I’m Castiel,” he said, offering his hand to shake.

“Dean,” the man responded, grasping his hand firmly. “So,” he continued with a smile. “What brings you out here on this fine, cold night?”

Castiel smiled ruefully. “I’m just not very outgoing and I’m not a big fan of crowds. I came out here to escape the excitement inside.”

Dean frowned slightly in concern and gestured to the door. “If you want, I can leave–”

“No, no,” Castiel assured him quickly. “It’s fine. I don’t mind one-on-one conversations and besides, you somehow seem to be a lot more interesting than the rest of the people in there.”

“Well thank you,” Dean replied, and it may have just been the cold, but it appeared he was blushing slightly. “You seem very interesting as well.”

Castiel smiled his gratitude.

“So, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what brings you to this party?” Dean asked curiously. The party in question was a swanky New Year’s Eve gala that was held in town every year and boasted an impressive collection of celebrities, socialites, and other influential people, particularly local ones. However, the attendees were allowed to bring one or two guests, which was how Castiel ended up on the guest list (though he could have easily shown up anyway). His family was fairly wealthy due to their interior design company and Castiel’s brother Gabriel had taken it over after graduating college. He was a well-known entrepreneur in the area and had insisted, as he did every year, that Castiel accompany him to the gala even though Castiel would prefer to be at home in bed, perhaps reading a new book or just catching up on much-needed sleep. As usual, Gabriel had stuck with him through dinner (Castiel was sure it was only because the seats were assigned) and then abandoned him in order to pursue whichever man or woman he happened to find most captivating that night. This had been happening for years and Castiel was used to it, so he had wandered around the large ballroom with a glass of champagne until the glass was empty and he decided to escape outside.

He explained the situation to Dean, who nodded in recognition of their family’s name. “And you?” Castiel asked curiously. “Why are you out here?”

The other man shrugged. “I’m actually pretty shy, so I came out here to avoid talking to people, I guess. I never really feel quite comfortable at big events like this, so…” He trailed off.

Castiel nodded in agreement. “I understand,” he said. “Walk with me?” he asked, changing the subject and holding his arm out for Dean to take. Dean laughed at the formality, but looped his arm through Castiel’s and they set off on a path around the fountain. They talked as they walked, covering a wide array of subjects, from their families to their favorite music and TV shows to their opinions on the recent budget cuts to the local school district. They discovered that they had a lot in common, and Castiel was finding himself becoming increasingly attracted to the man beside him. The attraction was only bolstered by the fact that Dean was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Now that they were close, Castiel could see the man’s short, light brown hair, countless freckles, and endearing laugh lines that crinkled when he smiled widely, not to mention the fact that his suit fit him perfectly and showed off his apparently muscular build. Castiel wished he could see the man’s eyes better; he thought they looked either green or brown but he couldn’t quite tell. He also thought he might recognize the man from somewhere, but couldn’t figure out how he would know him.

“You look kind of familiar,” Castiel said eventually, squinting at him.

Dean shrugged noncommittally. “You’ve probably seen my work,” he said, but didn’t seem to want to offer any more information so Castiel left the subject alone.

After their third or fourth stroll around the courtyard, Castiel could hear the melody of “Auld Lang Syne” coming from inside the ballroom. He paused in front of the door. “It must be close to midnight,” he noted.

“Mhmm,” Dean agreed. “Time to share a New Year’s kiss,” he added with a wink. Castiel could hear his breath catch, and Dean must have heard it too, because he turned back to Castiel and looked at him in question. “May I?”

Castiel nodded, not trusting his voice, and Dean leaned in slowly, stopping just in front of Castiel’s lips. With barely a breath’s hesitation, Castiel found himself closing the distance and their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was cold and Castiel was sure that both of them had chapped lips, but it still sent a shiver down his spine. Dean’s mouth moved against his and the kiss slowly deepened as Dean’s hands came to rest on Castiel’s hips, thumbs rubbing his side gently through the suit jacket. Castiel lifted his own hands to grip Dean’s biceps as an anchor to keep himself grounded. He couldn’t be sure of how long the kiss lasted, but it felt simultaneously like forever and not long enough. Eventually they were forced to break apart for air, and Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s.

“That was way better than the party,” he said, so softly it was almost a whisper.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, capturing Castiel’s lips in another tender kiss. They were quiet for a moment, lost in the embrace, but Dean spoke again when they broke apart. “Hey, Cas,” he started tentatively, and Castiel smiled at the nickname. “Do you wanna come home with me? Not – not for sex or anything if you don’t want, I just… I really enjoy talking to you but it’s freezing out here and there are too many people inside.”

“Sure, Dean,” Castiel said with a chuckle. “Let’s go get our coats.”

Dean smiled and led Castiel to the door. He dropped Castiel’s hand before he opened the door, as if he wanted to keep their encounter private. Together they slipped into the room, keeping a comfortable distance between them, and headed to the entrance. They found their coats and Castiel put his on quickly, grateful for the warm fabric after the chill of the night air.

“I didn’t drive,” Castiel mentioned as they walked through the front doors.

Dean pointed to a car in the distance, on the other side of the parking lot. “I did.”

They crossed the parking lot quickly, both eager to get warmed up, and Castiel raised his eyebrows appreciatively when he saw the car. “I like your car,” he said. He didn’t actually know much about cars, but this one was obviously a classic one and in very good condition.

Dean smiled proudly at that. “She’s my Baby,” he said. “’67 Chevy Impala, a gift from my dad years ago.”

“I don’t really know a lot about cars, but she looks beautiful,” Castiel said as he opened the passenger-side door and climbed in.

“Thanks,” Dean said sincerely, starting the ignition. The radio was on, playing a Christmas station, and Castiel heard the familiar tune of “It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year” through the speakers. He hummed along softly as Dean backed out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot. He snuck glances at Dean as they drove until Dean caught him looking as he made a right turn. Castiel blushed but Dean smiled warmly at him. After that, he noticed Dean looking at him with more frequency until they finally pulled into the driveway of a large, decorated brick house. Castiel stared in awe at the twinkling lights as they walked up the stone pathway to the front door.

“This is beautiful,” Castiel remarked as Dean unlocked the front door and Dean flashed him a smile before responding.

“I never really had traditional Christmases when I was a kid, so now I always go a little crazy. And my brother comes over every year to celebrate, so it’s just as much for him as for me.”

“That’s nice,” Castiel said. “Your Christmases now, I mean,” he clarified. “Are you and your brother very close then?”

“Yeah,” Dean said easily as they removed their coats and hung them in the closet. “I looked after him a lot when we were kids. My mom died when we were little and my dad became an alcoholic after that, so I practically raised Sammy.”

Castiel made a noise of sympathy and squeezed Dean’s arm supportively. “I’m glad you’re happy now,” he said. “And that you two are close.”

Dean smiled gratefully and changed the subject. “Hot chocolate?” he asked, and Castiel nodded. Dean grabbed his hand and led him to a spacious kitchen attached to the living room, where Castiel could see a fully decorated Christmas tree standing in front of a wide bay window that overlooked a snow-covered yard surrounded by trees. Dean let go of Castiel’s hand in order to prepare the drinks and Castiel wandered into the living room. His gaze was drawn to the tree; it was a real one that made the whole room smell of pine, and was decorated with blinking colored lights, various shiny bulbs, and a few other assorted ornaments.

He started a little when Dean came up behind him and touched his shoulder. “Marshmallows?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel said eagerly, following him back into the kitchen. Dean plopped a few mini marshmallows into the two steaming mugs and handed one to Castiel, who breathed in the sweet scent and closed his eyes with a happy sigh.

Dean led Castiel back to the living room, where they sat on the comfy sofa and waited for the drinks to cool as they talked. Castiel had been surprised earlier at how easy it was to talk to Dean and it was no different now. He and Dean shared stories; most of Dean’s were about Sam, and Castiel felt as if he already knew the other man. In turn, he shared stories about Gabriel and how close they were even though Gabe annoyed the hell out of him sometimes. Eventually, after the mugs were empty and abandoned on the coffee table, they stopped talking and spent the time sharing slow, unhurried kisses that spread a comfortable warmth throughout Castiel’s whole body.

The time together passed quickly and before Castiel knew it, it was past two-thirty in the morning. “You can’t go home now,” Dean said. “I’ll set up the bed in the spare room for you. You can just borrow my clothes for the night and I’ll take you home tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Castiel agreed. Dean led him to a spare bedroom where Castiel watched as Dean grabbed some sheets and blankets and made the bed. He laid his suit jacket on the back of the armchair by the closet as he waited for Dean to return with clothes.

“I hope these are okay,” Dean said, handing Castiel a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants and a worn blue t-shirt.

“They’re fine,” Castiel replied, placing them on the bed before pulling Dean into a lingering good-night kiss. “Thank you,” he said softly after Dean reluctantly broke the kiss. He finally pulled away and smiled as Dean left, telling him good night as he closed the door. The bed was warm and comfortable, and it wasn’t long before Castiel was fast asleep, a small smile gracing his lips.

\---

Castiel woke the next morning feeling unsure of where he was. He glanced around at the small, quaint bedroom he was in until finally remembering he’d stayed at Dean’s place the night before. He took a closer look at his surroundings – in daylight, the room looked even nicer and was well-decorated for the holidays despite only being a spare bedroom.

After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth (there was an unopened toothbrush in the hallway bathroom that he guessed would be okay to use), Castiel decided to venture out into the rest of the house before Dean woke up.

He had just entered the kitchen when something on the counter caught his eye. It was a glossy cutout from a magazine – maybe _People_ , though he couldn’t be sure. He recognized the man in the picture as Dean, who was seated beside a pretty dark-haired woman at an outdoor restaurant. They were laughing and paying the camera no attention, and Castiel couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy toward this mystery woman. He read the caption: _Stars **Dean Winchester** and **Lisa Braeden** from the new movie _ Hitched _were seen enjoying a casual meal at Malibu Country Mart in Los Angeles last Tuesday. The two play a newlywed couple in the new movie and some wonder if sparks were flying off the set as well._

Suddenly Castiel heard footsteps behind him, causing him to jump and rush to drop the cutout. A pair of arms circled his waist, and he felt Dean pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“Morning,” Dean mumbled, lips moving to Castiel’s jaw. “What are you–? Oh.” He pointed to the clipping. “Did you read that?” he asked, but judging by the resigned tone of his voice, he already knew the answer.

“Yes,” Castiel said, turning in Dean’s arms.

“Sammy always thinks it’s funny to see me in magazines, so he sent me it,” Dean explained. “I guess you know now,” he continued, avoiding Castiel’s eyes. “Who I am, I mean.”

“Yes,” Castiel said again. He paused. “Why didn’t you tell me last night?” he asked, lifting Dean’s chin with a finger to look into those stunning green eyes that he was already falling in love with. Those stunning green eyes that he had, in fact, seen before, though only in passing as he glanced disinterestedly through a magazine. Ironically enough, he didn’t think he’d seen any of Dean’s movies; surely he would have recognized him sooner if he’d had.

“I’m sorry,” Dean sighed. “I didn’t want you to judge me. I don’t run into many people who don’t know who I am, so it was refreshing to talk to somebody who didn’t have any preconceived notions about me. And then, later, I was afraid telling you would ruin the evening.”

Castiel gazed at him for a moment. “I still wish you had told me,” he said finally, “but I understand why you didn’t. And actually, I’m kind of glad for that, because like you said, I was able to get to know you without having any preconceived notions.” His gaze flickered back to the clipping. “Lisa Braeden,” he said. “Are you two–?”

“No,” Dean cut him off. “I admit, we, uh… hooked up in the past, but that was years ago. I haven’t been with her, or anyone for that matter, recently.”

“Good,” Castiel said, finally smiling.

“And I wouldn’t want to, now that I’ve got you,” Dean added, grazing Castiel’s lips with his own.

“Do you mean that?” Castiel asked. When Dean’s brow wrinkled he clarified, “I mean, do you actually want to date me? This isn’t just a one-night thing?”

“Of course I want to date you,” Dean reassured him sincerely. “Who wouldn’t?” he added, blushing slightly. “If you’re okay with that, with dating a celebrity, then I’d love to give this a try.”

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. “So would I.”

“Great,” Dean said happily, pulling him in for a tight hug before releasing him and crossing the kitchen. “Whaddya want for breakfast?” he asked, starting the coffeepot.

“I don’t care,” Castiel replied, then laughed as Dean rolled his eyes at the useless answer. “Can you make omelets?” he asked.

“Sure,” Dean said with a shrug, and within ten minutes, the two men were sitting at the dining table with omelets, toast, and coffee.

“This is delicious, Dean,” Castiel said through a mouthful of egg, cheese, and ham.

Dean laughed. “Thanks. Side effect of raising Sam – I taught myself to cook. I actually really enjoy it,” he added.

Castiel laughed as well. “I can cook well enough to survive, but I definitely wouldn’t say I’m very good at it. Gabriel’s much better than I am, though he prefers baking dessert to cooking dinner. He has an extreme sweet tooth.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “I wouldn’t say I have a strong sweet tooth,” he said, “but I do love pie. Best dessert ever invented.”

“Really?” Castiel said, looking at him in interest. “What’s your favorite kind?”

“Apple,” Dean responded immediately. “Wish I had some right now,” he added, glancing around the kitchen ruefully and causing Castiel to laugh.

The two of them continued talking as they ate, and Castiel sincerely wished that he could stay forever. Eventually, though, he knew he had to go home, and reluctantly put on his suit from the previous night before Dean drove him back to his apartment where they exchanged phone numbers and agreed on a time for a real date as they stood in the parking lot.

“Thank you again for last night,” Castiel said, leaning back against the Impala as Dean pressed close to him for an affectionate kiss. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too,” Dean said. He gave Castiel one last kiss before pulling back. “See you on Friday?” he asked.

“See you on Friday,” Castiel confirmed with a smile. “Goodbye, Dean,” he said.

“Bye, Cas,” Dean replied, giving him a small wave and watching as Castiel walked away.

\---

“Well _hello_ , Castiel!”

Castiel groaned. He had been hoping to be able to sneak into his apartment without anyone noticing him, but apparently his brother had invited himself over without warning.

“Hello, Gabriel,” he grumbled.

Gabriel appeared in the entranceway from where he had apparently stationed himself in the kitchen to wait. Castiel hoped he hadn’t eaten all the leftover Christmas candy in the cabinets (though it certainly wouldn’t be the first time).

“Cassie, Cassie, Cassie,” Gabriel said, grinning wickedly. “Mr. Walk-of-Shame! You didn’t tell me you were gonna get some action last night!”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he removed his coat. “I _didn’t_ get any action last night.”

“Don’t try to lie, little bro. You’re walkin’ in at–” he checked his watch quickly “–eleven AM, wearing the same clothes as last night, and you expect me to believe that?” He tsked. “Besides, I _saw_ you leaving with someone.”

“Gabe, stop,” Castiel said. “Fine. Yes, I went home with someone, and yes, I stayed over at his house, but we didn’t have sex. We just talked… and kissed.” He smiled at the memory until he was interrupted by a sudden laugh from his brother.

“Woo, Cassie’s in _love_!” he exclaimed. “I know that look in your eyes! C’mon, I need details!”

“We just met last night!” Castiel insisted. “It’s nothing serious!” _Yet_ , his traitorous mind added.

“Riiight,” Gabriel said, fixing Castiel with a knowing look. “How about this? You go change and then we’ll go out for coffee and you can tell me about this mystery man.” He paused as a thought apparently occurred to him. “You got his number, right? And name? Please don’t tell me you fell in love with a guy and don’t even know how to find him again.”

“Geez, yes,” Castiel said. “I have his name and his number. And his address, I guess,” he added thoughtfully.

“Good,” Gabriel said with a nod, apparently satisfied.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in the coffee shop down the street, Castiel sipping his chai tea as Gabriel eagerly drank his large hot chocolate and scarfed down a giant chocolate chip muffin. Gabriel gave Castiel all of two minutes to relax before he dove right into the previous subject. “So?” he prodded, raising his eyebrows in question.

“So what?” Castiel said, determined to be as obstinate as possible.

Gabriel frowned at him but rephrased the question. “So… who was he?”

“Well,” Castiel started, attempting to delay mentioning Dean’s name for as long as possible. “I went out to the outdoor courtyard to escape the crowd last night, and then this guy came out. We started talking and found we had a lot in common, and I felt really comfortable talking to him and being with him. And then, um, at midnight we kissed.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows but for once didn’t interrupt. “And we went back to his place, where he made hot chocolate and we talked and kissed until we both got too tired to stay awake. I slept in the spare bedroom, but this morning he made breakfast before bringing me home.”

Castiel paused, knowing what Gabriel’s next question would be. Sure enough, Gabriel raised his eyebrows and asked, “So what’s his name? He must be somewhat famous or rich, or related to someone who is, if he was at the gala.”

Castiel knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. “Dean Winchester,” he said softly, glancing around to check for eavesdroppers.

“What?!” Gabriel exclaimed, loudly enough to turn a few heads. “Dean _Winchester_?” he added more quietly in disbelief when Castiel gestured warningly at the other people in the shop.

Castiel nodded. “I thought he looked vaguely familiar, but I didn’t realize who he was until this morning when I found a picture of him that his brother cut out from _People_.”

Gabriel looked even more disbelieving, if possible, at that. “You made out with Dean fucking Winchester and you didn’t even know who he was?” he hissed, glancing around them to make sure no one was listening.

“It would appear that way,” Castiel huffed. “It’s not like I’ve seen any of his movies,” he retorted. “And I don’t keep up with celebrity gossip.”

“Yes, but it’s _Dean Winchester_ ,” Gabriel repeated. “I mean come on, every girl in America is in love with the guy. And half the guys, too,” he added with an eyebrow waggle. Castiel rolled his eyes. “Not that it’s any surprise,” Gabriel continued. “I mean, have you _seen_ the man? He’s downright _gorgeous_ , and let me tell you, if his movies are any indication, the man is great in bed.”

“I am not attracted to him solely based on superficial reasons,” Castiel argued, “although you are correct in your assessment. He is a very beautiful man, and a great kisser as well. But,” he continued, staring steadily at Gabriel, “he is also kind, generous, humble, and a number of other appealing qualities.”

“I didn’t say he wasn’t!” Gabriel said defensively. “Actually,” he continued after a moment, shrugging, “from what I have seen and heard, Dean Winchester is very gracious towards and appreciative of his fans. He doesn’t have a big head like many actors. And he supports many worthy charities. He doesn’t just give them money, he volunteers and raises awareness for them.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows, impressed, and decided to let the subject go. “So you don’t think me dating him is a terrible idea?” he asked.

“From what I know about him and how you’re acting, I’d say no,” Gabriel said. “In fact,” he added, “let me give you some advice. You need to grab him while you can, not because he’s rich and famous and whatever, at least not totally, but because I can tell from the way that you talk about him that he’s something special.” He pointed at Castiel. “And you, baby brother, deserve something special.”

Castiel’s lips turned up in a half-smile. “Thanks, Gabe,” he said gratefully.

\---

Two years later, Dean and Castiel were at the New Year’s Eve gala again, but this time as a couple for the second year in a row. Castiel had to admit the party was much more enjoyable with his boyfriend there to keep him company as opposed to his philandering older brother.

Nevertheless, Dean and Castiel continued their tradition of sneaking out to the hotel courtyard after dinner, where they could talk and kiss in private as the year came to a close. They were currently doing just that – Castiel had Dean pressed against the building and was nuzzling and kissing the other man’s neck, enjoying the soft sounds that his actions elicited from Dean. Their hands were tightly grasped by their sides and their bodies were pressed together for warmth.

“Mm, Cas, you’re perfect,” Dean gasped when Castiel nipped at an especially sensitive area.

Castiel smiled against Dean’s skin. “Happy anniversary, Dean,” he said softly before continuing his kissing.

“Happy anniversary, Cas,” Dean responded, breaking his left hand away to run it through Castiel’s hair. He gently pulled Castiel back, and Castiel reluctantly stopped what he was doing to look at him.

“Yes, Dean?” he questioned, peering curiously at his boyfriend.

“Cas, I… I wanna ask you something,” Dean said, suddenly sounding shy. Castiel raised his eyebrows curiously but before he knew what was happening, Dean was down on one knee, even in the snow, holding up a small velvet box that was open and revealing a beautiful gold ring.

Castiel’s mouth dropped slightly as Dean spoke. “Cas, I… I love you. You’ve stuck with me for two years now, you love and support me, you put up with the paparazzi and nosy fans and my work schedule, you trust me, and I can honestly tell you that I’ve never felt like this about anyone ever before. I want to be with you forever. So, Castiel James Novak… will you marry me?”

Castiel felt a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he choked out a definite “Yes,” pulling Dean off the ground and into a tight embrace and kissing him like his life depended on it. Their mouths fit together perfectly after two years, lips and tongues moving in synch as they kissed.

Finally, they pulled apart and Dean slipped the ring onto Castiel’s finger. “I love you,” Castiel said softly, holding Dean’s gaze with warm affection.

“I love you too,” Dean replied, pressing his lips to Castiel’s as fireworks burst in the sky to welcome the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, this is a personal favorite of mine. I am very proud of it.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
